Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 18th, 40 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran meeting from January 11th, 40 LC. Record Salazar Demes: It is eight bells, and I call this meeting of the Senate to order. We'll keep this meeting brief because tonight is the annual Senate Frolick! For those that do not know what that is, it's a specially and critically funded program involving Senators frolicking through jolly green pastures as if the world wasn't collapsing around them. Originally an idea of the elves, it's now become a staple of the Senate. That being said, a few announcements first. Tomorrow at 8PM the Dalaran Mission to Stormwind will be hosting a Garden Party honoring the newly elected Council Ministers of the House of Nobles, as well as awarding the Violet Order of Dalaran to Mr. Nathul Furlbrow and Bishop Sabrina, whatever her last name is. Zanbor Emerson: Dawnstrider… It is the Vice-Chancellor's daughter. Salazar Demes: Food will be provided by Om Nom Noodles and a halftime performance by Runaway Theater Troupe. Mab Nimue: Dawnstrider, because that's Vorien's daughter. Salazar Demes: Ah good, Sabrina Dawnstrider.The more Dawnstriders the merrier. In addition, I would like to recognize and thank Zanila Twinwrench for her years of service to the Senate as Minister of Magitech, who will not be taking on lighter roles while maintaining vociferous activity in her workshop. A clap for Zanila. Vanidicus Alexander: Very good, minister. Zanilla Twinwrench: Thank you Chancellor and Senators. Salazar Demes: On that note, she will be hosting a Workshop evening this Wednesday. Would you like to say anything, Ms. Twinwrench? Zanilla Twinwrench: In regards to the workshop it will be a continuation of my previous classes and events that will be open for any who wish to try their hands at both engineering, and magi-tech engineering. On a more personal note I wish to thank you Chancellor and Minister for the opportunity to progress and grow in my skills and abilities as Grand Engineer and Minister. I will continue to serve and assist the Senate to the best of my abilities. Salazar Demes: Thank, Ms. Twinwrench. This Thursday we will also have a State visit and Treaty signing with the Duchy of Havenswood in the Beer Garden at 8PM, to which you are all, of course, invited. Once that is done, the Treaty will go to the Senate for ratification. Thank you to Minister Emerson and the Foreign Ministry for their work on this matter. To that end, we have been invited to a Wedding on Saturday at 8PM in the Havenswood Cathedral. Mab Nimue: Why would you invite random people to a wedding. More gifts? Vanidicus Alexander: Our new...or soon to be new...allies I suppose. Salazar Demes: I imagine as a diplomatic gesture? Vanidicus Alexander: Diplomatic reasons. ' Mab Nimue:' It's a wedding. Not a political statement. Salazar Demes: Director Coen, you have some business on Monday? Oliviaxi Coen: So there's a matter that Senate leadership has been concerned about for a few weeks now that we're ready to take some initial steps on, and we'd like to begin where all good adventures do, spooky dusty tomes of mystery! Woooo~~! Salazar Demes: That sounds... delightful. Duly noted. Oliviaxi Coen: To be more serious, we have a lead on a gilnean researcher who basically vanished off the face of Azeroth a month back or so through his research. Mab Nimue: Ohh mystery. Vanidicus Alexander: Research on what? Oliviaxi Coen: We need help finding it, and also gleaning anything of magical importance from what were disclosed to us as 'insane ramblings'. Salazar Demes: Any idea on the importance of those ramblings to the Magocracy? Mab Nimue: I love insane ramblings. Reminds me of Archmage Runeoak, the hero of Dalaran. Vanidicus Alexander: Strong word. Oliviaxi Coen: The records of his research have to do with that 'thing' we talked about, and allegedly are focused around absolutely batshit insane ideas of building a physical bridge into realms beyond mortal ken. Salazar Demes: Critical importance, then. Oliviaxi Coen: Yupyup. We'll be pursuing follow-up investigation after that, contingent on it being warranted. Vanidicus Alexander: I'd rather burn bridges then build bridges. Especially pertainin' t'dark magic. Salazar Demes: Very well, thank you. That concludes announcements. We will dispense with Ministry reports for time. Does anyone have any pressing matters for open business? General. Vanidicus Alexander: Our agents are presently trackin' movments of th'Twilight's Hammer. The dregs have finally decided to slither out of the shadows. Salazar Demes: Oh? I thought they liked the shadows. Vanidicus Alexander: With the...events...of Nazjatar...we can presume their courses of actions. it is southward broadly, and several cultists have been terminated movin' towards southern Eastern Kingdoms. Updates pendin', but standby fer swift action. That is all. Salazar Demes: Thank you, General. Does anyone else have any items for open business? Minister Ardalan. Aetyleus Ardalan: Minister Mab and I, - on a lighter note not including spooky tomes and Twilight misfortunes" said the ghostly figure with a hint of jest, "have been working on something rather special, something which I admit I would have prefered to have readied for this Senate's vote on two weeks ago... But as with magic, bills too must be pristine in their conception in order to get something write the first time around. That being said, if anybody, especially the junior senators who could benefit from the experience, would like to lend some creative inputs, it would be greatly appreciated. In specifics, we are looking to establish a cultural committee to help plan and execute special events and holidays, such as 'The Pilgrimage' or 'The Smile of the Winter Witch' for Dalaran. Feasts, festivities, vigils, so on and so forth. Salazar Demes: Ah, that's wonderful! This is an excellent opportunity for Junior Senators to satisfy their requirements for promotion! Minister Nimue, you had your hand raised. Mab Nimue: Oh yes, I just wanted to tell everyone that I look fabulous. That is all, thank you. Salazar Demes: ...duly noted for the record… Does anyone else have any business? Salazar Demes: Coen. Vanidicus Alexander: Captain! Salazar Demes: Military discipline is your purview, General. Vanidicus Alexander: That's extra duty fer you on inventory. Report fer that pendin' events conclusion! Salazar Demes: Coen's remarks will be stricken from the record. And with that, this session of the Senate is concluded. All: For Dalaran! Category:Minutes Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Documents Category:Events